Perché proprio a me?
by Jadeah
Summary: While studing the Apple Leonardo is sent to the year 2012. Now Desmond and the others have to find a way to get him back to his own time. T for swears
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Trust me, my friend. I'll be fine."

"But we don't know what that thing could do, what if something devistating happens!"

"And I thought I was worried. I'll be fine."

"Know this, if you somehow turn into a fish or... _something_! Don't expect me not to panic."

"There's no need for that, Ezio. I'll be fine."

"I'd hope so, Leonardo."

Leonardo nodded reasuringly to his friend, he was hold the Piece of Eden in his hand. By some miracle, he had convinced Ezio into letting him have some more time to examine it. He placed the Apple down on his worktable, and sat himself down before staring to look it over. His fingers running through the crevases. Somehow, as his index traced the crisscrossing lines, a dim trail of gold light followed before fading seconds after.

He finally placed his palm down on it's top half, like Ezio had done, sighing when he got had no result. Maybe it reacted to his friend's presence, or maybe even something he did. He recalled him trying to figure out wheather Cesare would truely excape or not, then he had his answer. Maybe a question.

For a moment, the inventor thought before touching the Apple's smooth surface once more. With a sudden puff, the ball shined almost blindingly bright, but somehow Leonardo could pry his eyes away from it. And as quickly as it all came, it vanished, leaving the artist in pitch black. Wondering what had happened to the candle he had lit.

* * *

><p>Rebecca pounded her desk with annoyance, "Damn it! Why can't the power grid just stop shorting out on us?"<p>

"Maybe it just doesn't like you," Shaun was heard through the dark.

"Just incase you can't see, FOUREYES, I'm flipping you off." Rebecca retorted as she stuck him the middle finger.

"Yeah? Foureyes? You come up with that on you're own?" Shaun snorted.

"Seriously guys," Lucy's voice rang above them before Rebecca could respond. "We don't have time for this. Desmond, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, Luc I'm alright." The sound of footsteps was echoed through the sancuary.

"Uh, Desmond, you don't need to be right next to me." Lucy noted.

"I don't know what, you're talking about. I'm standing right here." Desmond's voice was on the opposite side of the room from Lucy.

"Shaun?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, I'm still at my station."

"Rebecca?"

"Nope."

"Then whose this guy sitting near me?"

"Chi sei tu?" A new voice asked in an unfamiliar laungage. Rebecca was sure she should have know the words from somewhere.

The lights were restored, showing the location where everyone was, Shaun stood at his work area, and Desmond was near the entrance, Lucy was at her seat, and sitting on the crates was a blond man with blue eyes glowing in the dim light. His bearded face lit with confusion. Not even his clothes gave any sign that he was from their time period, wearing leather boots that came to his knees, only to meet the rim of a dark tunic over a pair of black leggings. The sleeves striped with white lines where the black fabric was cut to give way to the under layer of the shirt. His shoulders barely covered by a gold trimmed red cape that matched the red bera which sat over his hair.

"Oh my god." Shaun was first to gasp.

The man sitting on the crates blinked, the look of confusion more strong and mixing with some anxiety. Rebecca begun to search through Ezio's memories for an answer. Suddenly she found herself staring straight at the same man, "Shit! We've got Leo!"

Desmond was just speechless, his gaze right on the artist, clearly too stunned to bring out the questions they all were thinking.

"Dove sono? Dove sia Ezio? Chi sei tu?" Leonardo was saying more questions then the group could begin to understand. Only Desmond seemed to have a clue, as he nodded slowly.

"Desmond? What's he saying?" Lucy asked him.

Desmond held a finger as a gesture to shut up for a moment. He responded a little slower then Leonardo, his Italian not as flueant as the Italian artist. "Sei in Monteriggioni. Più o meno."

"Che vuoi dire?" Leonardo asked back.

"Essa non sia il Rinascimento, l'anno è il 2012." Desmond answered with hesitantion.

Upon "2012", the blond's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, his mouth barely agate, and Rebecca could tell he was trying to process the entire situation. He then asked again, "Dove sia Ezio?"

"Ezio è tornato nel suo tempo corretto." Desmond told him.

"Dimostralo!" Leonardo hissed, his fingers dripping the crate he sat on until his knuckles started to turn white.

"Desmond? What's he saying?" Shaun questioned irritably.

"He asked me where he was and where Ezio was, I had to tell him he was in Monterriggioni in the year 2012 and that Ezio is still in the Renessance." Desmond answered with aggrivation. "He doesn't believe it and wants us to prove it."

Lucy sighed longly, "Maybe we should bring him outside, there is plenty of construction equiptment."

"Or maybe show him the internet," Rebecca suggested.

Desmond held his hand up to silence them, "Guardati intorno! Non usiamo le candele, ed otteniamo le nostre novità più veloce di lettere!" His voice was clearly annoyed from either his bickering friends, or bickering with the inventor.

"Non puoi mandarmi indietro?" Leonardo asked, his eyes wide with dismay.

"Non sappiamo come." Desmond answered shaking his head.

The very look of worry came back stronger with a longful face that made Rebecca feel a pang of pity for him. He didn't ask to be sent beyond his home. The artist's shoulders slumped slightly from their raised and defensive pose, and he stared down at his lap as he shook his head muttering to himself in fast Italian.

* * *

><p>Leonardo couldn't help the truth settle like a heavy stone in his stomach, and now here he was. Surrounded by strange people in a strange place beyond what he thought he knew. "Idiot! Why did I even try to investigate that Apple? I shouldn't even be here!"<p>

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, the grip painfully reminded him of his friend. But he looked up to see it was the man who was the only one to speak in Italian; he gave him a sure stare, "You'll be fine. I promise."

Leonardo felt another unanswered question nagging at him, "Who are you?"

The man blinked as though he had forgotten the question to begin with, "I'm Desmond, the man with the glasses behind me is SHaun, the girl with the ear phones is Rebecca, and the Blond who freaked out earlier is Lucy."

Leonardo nodded as he tried to remember the names, "Are you going to try and send me back?"

"Of course we are going to try finding a way, for one it could change the course of history and another you had great influence on the world with your art." Desmond answered.

Rebecca then said something that the inventor couldn't understand, and Desmond sighed longly.

"I have to get back to work." He explained. He turned to Shaun and told him something.

Leonardo watched as Desmond walked back to a machine, where he laid himself down and Rebecca hooked some clear material to his head, the man soon drifted to sleep. But Leonardo was more or less curious about what they also consitered "work".


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo groaned, hoping that whatever happened was just a dream, but he blinked awake on a wooden chair. _No... I was all too real._ He thought wispfully.

THe most Leonardo had gathered was that these people were Assassins, and the Templars were triyng to find the pieces of Eden to take over the world. Desmond, who was a descendant of Ezio, was goign through his ancester's memories to look for where he hid the Apple. Leonardo half wanted to tell them, consitering that he was also around to hear where Ezio had planned to put it, but then again, he wasn't so sure if that was a great idea either. How should he know how much has changed.

With a final stiffled yawn, the artist got up and walked towards the entrance of the sacuary, remembering Ezio telling him about the place before. He felt relief to be in the fresh air, the sky turning milky with the first light of dawn. He stretched his arms to try ridding himself of the numbness. When he suddenly heard something fall inside, and quick footsteps, as well as Desmond yell, "Wait! Come back!"

Leonardo barely had enough time to react as he felt something crash into him, sending him down into the dirt on his side. His arm barely keeping him and the person on top of him from fully falling into the dust. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting gold. With a blink, he realized it was Ezio!

Neither of them spoke for a long few seconds, Ezio slowly rolled off of his friend though, and sat up. "Leonardo?"

"Ezio!" The artist found himself ringing his arms around him, somehow, it felt like he had been years away from his friend. And here he was! He wanted to tell him everyhting that happened, everything that had happened.

Ezio patted his friend on the back and drew away, "What's going on? Who are they?"

"Uh Ezio we're_" Leonardo was cut off as Desmond and Lucy both rushed out and stared at the two of them. Ezio tensed, ready to spring up and make a dash again, but Leonardo held him down by the shoulder.

"We... We just wanted to talk to you," Desmond breathed, clearly exhausted and sweating. Leonardo glanced at Ezio as his friend grinned to himself.

Ezio finally replied, "Well you don't have to chase one around their own home!" He looked around, and blinked. "W-what happened to Monteriggioni?"

Leonardo found himself staring in surprise, "What do you mean? You were at the Villa attack."

Ezio jumped to his feet, "There was a Villa attack?"

Desmond nodded slowly, "How do you not know about it?"

"Last I remember, I was returning here with Mario!" Ezio insisted, and he looked over his shoulder as if to find someone. "Where is he? And Claudia and Mother?"

Desmond took a step forward, "Mario died in the Villa attack... by Cesare Borgia. And Claudia and Maria Auditore are long dead by now."

Ezio was quick to draw a sword out, pointing it right at Desmond, "How dare you say that! Now where are they?"

"Ezio," Desmond shook his head. "I swear, we're telling the truth. You aren't in your time anymore. It's 2012. You're family has been dead for centuries."

Leonardo stood up, carefully making his friend lower his sword, "Just listen to Desmond, my friend. He should know_."

"What?" Ezio retched his arm away from him and pointed the tip back at the man. "_He's_ Desmond? Minerva spoke of him?" Clear disbeleif was written across his face.

Leonardo felt his last nerves shattering, and he forced Ezio's arm down as he spoke, "Yes, Ezio he is! Now calm down before you_"

Ezio tore away from the inventor, and swung around. Leonardo let out a shreik, feeling the edge of his friend's sword rake through his leg, the artist staggered as he held his leg and bolted away, stumbling and trembling with agony. He last heard of the three was Desmond and Ezio both shout for him to come back.

Leonardo didn't care at this point, every single part of him screamed to run away from danger, from his friend! All it took was one bad step for him to lose his footing on the steps and trumble down the rest and roll on the ground. He continued to hold his ripped thigh, gashing for breath as he curled up towards the wall and craddled his injury. His hissed a breath as he moved his hand away to see the full damage, and nearly passed out at the sight of his raw flesh and the clear view of inside his leg. He quickly replaced his hand and tucked himself closer, wishing for this all to go away.

* * *

><p>Ezio watched stunned for a moment as Leonardo staggered away, and looked down at his sword in shock, the side stained crimson. He suddenly realized what he had just done to his good friend. "Leonardo! Wait!"<p>

Desmond had already started to run towards the direction where the artist had stumbled, but Ezio shot past him. Only worry and desparation feuled him on as he circled aorund to search, and half eyeing in horror at the blood trail. He suddenly felt ill as the trail led to the steps, and mroe blood splatter on them, his conserns and fears growling stronger. Had his friend maned himself anymore trying to leave?

He half ran, half jumped down the stairs and stepping in a puddle of red liquid, his stomach twisted with the realization of it being Leonardo's. He then looked when the trail brought him, there on the ground by the wall, curled up in a feetle position was the artist. His skin paled form blood loss, but he could see his chest still move with struggled and painfilled hissing breaths. Guilt settled like a stone, it was_ his_ fault!

For a moment, he couldn't move, only stare at the crippled body with dismay. "Le-Leonardo?" He said his friend's name with such choked back feelings, and he found himself about to cry. If only he hadn't been so impossive!

The artist stirred, and groaned. Ezio didn't know though wheither he should have been releifed because he was alive, or down right scared of what he'll think of him now that he caused his pain. The assassin stepped slowly closer, and moved some of the stray blonde strans from his face, half closed blue eyes stared back. But as soon as it seemed they registered him there, they wided and Leonardo kicked away with his other leg to excape.

"Leonardo, I didn't mean to do that!" Ezio wailed as he tried to find the words to tell him how sorry he felt. But there was no time, he looked back at the artist's hand, it was stained red and shined in the rising sunlight. "I-I'm sorry! Truely! I wish I never did that!"

Leonardo blinked, his eyes still wide as he met his gaze. But not a word came from him. The only sound other than the other's ragged breathing was the rushed footsteps down the stairs and Desmond and Lucy speaking in some other launguage.

"Ezio, we're going to need you to help us lift him." Desmond told him.

Ezio nodded slowly, and reached for Leonardo to sit him up. Desmond and Lucy begun to take Leonardo and hold him up. WIth much care, they worked their way back with the artist, and down intot he sancuary where the other tow had waited. The blond man stared wide eyed as he asked what had happened, and Desmond had answered with a grunt. Lucy was poking through a white box with a red cross as soon as they laid Leonardo down on a couch.

Desmond told him with a sigh, "You might want to rest. We'll take care of him."

Ezio only stared at him friend, he looked so much smaller than how he usually was. But he obeyed with no more strength to fight. He sat down on the floor and leaned against a statue, which turned out to Altiar's, he was settled between a shelf and a metal desk with some device sitting on top.

* * *

><p>Leonardo only stared glassily at Lucy as she pulled out a needle and lightly pressed it into hsi leg, in moments numbness came over the wounded area. And he found himself sighing as the pain was gone with it.<p>

She pried his hand off and took a clear container of water and dampened a cloth as she started to clean the wound. She was telling him reassuring words that he could only tell were hopeful by her tone. He could clearly pick his friend's name up in the sentence. And now that he was being brought from danger's way, he had time to think of his actions when Ezio had found him. He had kicked away out of fear and wanting only to run as far away from what caused his wound, that he didn't truely think about it. Just that he needed to excape. But now he was only wishing he hadn't, and was far too weak to even bring himself to speak a word.

He slowly drifted to sleep as Lucy begun to stitch the gash closed. Giving Ezio one last look of hurt before closing his eyes. His dreams bringing him to hsi first encounter with Ezio. When he had come to help him carry paintings, and Leonardo had sparked the conversation that started there long lasting friendship.

**Yup, Ezio just hurt Leonardo. Now before you Yaoi fans start saying they're gay, I'd like to say now, I DON'T INTEND FOR THIS TO BE GAY! I had to block some creepers because they kept messaging me to make this a slash... Well I don't do that, so get over it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio slowly opened his eyes, heavy with exhaustion. He had barely slept with the weight of his guilt. He stood up and came towards Leonardo, who laid soundly on the couch, the blonde girl, Lucy, had stitched his leg and wrapped it in bandages. Desmond had assured him that Leonardo would be fine with some time to recover. But still, Ezio had only kept thinking how stupid he had been, he should have listened.

Something hit him on his chest, and he looked down at a hand that was holding a thing wrapped in clear film. He blinked as he stared curiously at it, then looked to the holder to see that Lucy girl. Her glare feirce as she held the thing up to him and said something. He slowly took it from her and eyed it strangely. Ezio studied it a long few moments, picking at the film and staring at it. Finally it was Shaun who came and took it, he held it up in front of Ezio's face like a parent would hold a toy in front a child, and begun to peel the film away from the object. What was left was a couple of bread slices as well as some thin slices of meat and tomatos, Shaun said something else and broke a piece off and ate it,showing it wasn't poisonous, then held the rest out to Ezio. Hesitantly, he took a bite from the food, and wrinkling his nsoe at the strange taste of the bread and meat.

* * *

><p>Rebecca stiffled a laugh as she watched Eio picking at his sandwich, trying to get the plastic wrap off. Shaun finally sighed and came over, and took his sandwich away, "Now watch." He pulled the wrap off, "It's a sandwich you twit. You're suppost to eat it." He pulled a corner off and stuffed it in his mouth and chewed it fast and held the rest for the Assassin to finish. With a moment of though, Ezio took the sandwich back and bit in, making a look of disgust.<p>

"Well he wasn't in the time of proper food storage," Rebecca pointed out.

Shaun had swallowed the bit of sandwich, "You'd think he'd know."

Desmond came to Ezio when the Assassin finished, "Stai bene?"

"Vorrei non ho lo aveva ferire." Ezio puffed.

"Non è del tutto colpa tua."

Ezio stood up, "Sì, lo è!"

Desmond held a hand on Ezio's shoulder, it seemed strange consitering his being younger than Ezio, "Basta lasciarlo riposare, lui andrà tutto bene."

"Spero che tu abbia ragione."

Desmond nodded, and turned to Rebecca, "Is the Animus ready?"

Rebecca noddded, apprently Ezio had come from the day before the Villa attack, so Desmond wanted to see if he could find anything wrong with the memories because of his ancestor appearing here in modern times. She hooked him up and got to the computer, watching as Desmond took on the memories, starting on horseback with Mario beside him.

She looked over her shoulder at Ezio, who was beginning to look drowsy, as if his night up had finally caught up to him. But before she had much time to looked back at the screen, Ezio fell backwards, hitting the floor limply. In a matter of moments she and Lucy were up and looking him over.

"What happened to him?" Shaun asked from across the room.

"He's fine." Lucy sighed, "Just uncountious. Maybe from him staying up so long."

"Let him rest," Rebecca told her. "We'll just move him to a better spot and get back to Desmond."

Lucy nodded and picked Ezio up with one of his useless arms while Rebecca did the same.

"Do you need some help?"

"No." Lucy stated flatly, her tone edged with sarcasim. "Let two girls haul a forty year old man in eighty pounds of armor across the sancuary."

Rebecca grunted in agreement as they placed him to a sit on a chair near the couch where Leonardo was still asleep. She turned back to her computer, workng on tracking Desmond's progress.

* * *

><p>With a groan of fresh pain and sting, Leonardo shut his eyes tighter before fluttering them open and blinking them a few time against the lights. Sitting in a chair nearby was Ezio, clearly asleep, and everyone else was busy. Desmond was in the machine again. And he found himself noticing him and his ancestor mimicing their movements in their sleep, finger twitches to eyes rolling, they were copying one another in sycrinisation.<p>

He brought his leg closer to himself to examine it, but gasped with the shockwave of agony surging through him just by moving. Rebecca looked up and smiled sympathetically, and looked back to her device. Leonardo simply didn't bother to dwell on it, but was about to unwrap his bandages, but just as he was starting to peel them away, Lucy grabbed his wrist. He looked up and saw she was giving him a disaproving stare.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, but was aware she didn't know what he was saying. Lucy let go and turned back to her desk, clearly in an irritable mood.

"Are you okay?"

Leonardo looked up to see it was Rebecca who spoke. For the most part, she had clicked a button on her device and it had said the quesiton. He eyed the screen curiously, wondering how it worked.

"I'm fine." Leonardo answered.

"Could you speak a little slower? I'm trying to use my computer to translate."

Leonardo nodded and repeated, "I'm fine."

Rebecca nodded and clicked the button again, "Good to hear. Do you need anything?"

Leonardo thought for a moment, he was about to answer when the grawling from his empty stomach answered for him. He was just close enough for her to hear it.

"Why not I get you something for a late breakfast."

Leonardo nodded greatfully as she stood from her desk and openned a crate, holding a thing in clear wrapping. Shaun had sent her a strange look as if expecting something. But Leonardo only excepted it with a friendly nod and begun to inspect it. He could see the bread straight through the wrapping, and plucked at the film trying to figure out how to remove it. When his fingers finally pulled a strip away, and found it wrapped in such a way like a package. When he had pulled the clear layer away Rebecca was shooting Shaun a triuphant glare, and he couldn't help the uneasy feeling it was about him.

When he finished his meal, he looked back at Ezio. Rebecca followed his glance.

"He's fine. Just exhausted from staying up all night. He was worried about you."

Leonardo nodded slowly. But something told him that his friend probably didn't just go to sleep, something made him. Pushing the thought aside for the moment, he looked around him for a moment, trying to figure something to do. His eyes lit up when he spotted a few sheets of paper, as well as something that looked like a quil pen, but wooden. One problem, it they were on Shaun's desk. From what he had gathered about him, was that he wasn't as friendly as Rebecca. Not by the sharp sounding words he had said around him.

"May I see that?" He asked him.

Shaun looked up at Leonardo, lower a eyebrow as he replied in the unknown language.

"May I-" Leonardo stopped midsentence, deciding that he could sit there trying to explain that he just wanted some paper, or he could try getting it himself. With a grunt, Leonardo pushed to the edge of the couch and stood on his good leg, the other barely grazed the stone floor as he lightly hopped toward Shaun's desk and took the paper and wooden pen. With a couple of large one legged jumps, he landed back on the couch cushions, earning a few glanced as he smiled sheepishly back before looking down to his hands as he held the pen and begun to lightly etch in some guide lines to start himself off.

A while later, he put the pen down and looked at his work, clearly pleased with how the proportions of the face had come out. Although it wasn't off the top of his head, he had been glancing back at Rebecca and Desmond to get some idea. Desmond being easier to look at becaause he wasn't moving so much where he could get a proper look. Rebecca kept looking and turning her head, making it hard for Leonardo to use her as a reference.

He heard something about the Villa and looked up as Rebecca leaned in closer to the computer as she stared at something playing on the screen that illuminated her face. Ezio had stirred as well as Desmond, and he put the paper down to watch them, wondering if they would always make the same movements asleep.

He could barely pick up from the device the sound of a voice as he spoke, "There's been too much blood shed, Ezio. I think a cleansing is in order. From my family! To yours_"

It was cut off suddenly as the lights shut off, he could hear everyone curse and shuffle around. "Leonardo?"

The artist blinked at he reconized his friend's groggy voice. "I'm still here Ezio."

"Thank god." His friend breathed.

"Ezio? Leonardo? Where are you two?"

"I'm still on the couch Desmond," Leonardo answered into the pitch black darkness. And was curious now where his long time friend was, with an arm extended into the inky black around him, he searched for the slightly touch that would guide him toward his friend.

He felt something bristley against his fingers. Almost like his paintbrushes, but shorter.

"Who's touching my face?" It was Ezio!"

Leonardo pulled his hand back towards himself. "Sorry!"

"SO Ezio's with you?" Desmond guessed.

The lights were then restored, and we found ourselves staring at two new men standing in the room. One a dakr haired man with a short beard, his eyes gleaming, but as soon as he noticed he was somewhere else he looked around in confusion. The other was a man collapsed on the floor, trying to crawl away form the other.

"Mario?" Ezio stared wide eyed, then his gaze fixed on the other man. "Cesare!"

The man who was looking in every direction spun around to see the assassin, but too late to dodge as running blow, knocking his to the wall.

Shaun yelled something and Desmond ran at the two battling men, taking his ancestor and retching him back while Rebecca and Lucy tackled Cesare to avoid him from advancing. Shaun was on the ground and trying to sit Mario up, the old man looked at him distantly, his voice ragged. "That bastard..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ezio reared aorund in his decendant's grip, but was unabel to shake him off the back of his armor. "You were going to kill Mario! You son of a bitch!"

Cesare glared back, but was quick to take his arm out of Rebecca's grip and grab her by the throat, "Where are we?"

Rebecca gasped and sputtered something, though Ezio himself couldn't understand as he still was trying to figure this new language out. Cesare reached donw and took a knife out and held it to her throat, making her grow wide eyed.

"You're better tell me now!"

Ezio watched at Lucy sent a swift blow to the back of his neck, the General instantly fell to the floor, and Ezio wished Desmond would let him go so he could kick the slim in the stomach.

He looked back at his uncle with consern, the man was coughing blood and Shaun was trying to convince him to do something which he kept refusing. After another dry heave of his chest, the old assassin was breathing horsely, and Shaun had grown too impatient. He tore Mario's hands away and undid a couple buttons and found bloody wound in right on his chest. Although bleeding, it didn't appear terribly deep.

Mario looked up at his nephew, his eyes widened with realization, "Ezio? H-how did we get into the sacuary? Who are these people?"

Ezio sighed, he'd have to explain everyhting to his uncle, "Rest for now, I tell you soon enough."

The older man didn't argue out of sheer exhaustion and wieriness.

* * *

><p>Leonardo watched as Ezio helped his uncle up and to a chair nearby, Lucy and Shaun were picking up Cesare and placing him off to a side where they could tend to him in case Lucy had truely hurt him. Dispite what he thought, he was beginning to pick up the language they spoke, simply though listening in, and Desmond translating things for him.<p>

For a moment he touched one of the scars still on his cheekbone, caused by a man whose thirst for knowlodge was so great that he was willing to kidnap anyone to get it. no matter the conciquences. For Leonardo, it wasn't so terribly long ago. He shuddered in remembering the few days...

**_And now a magically journey into a week ago in Leonardo's life!_**

_I could hear footsteps, and through my being so caught up in my work I had thought it was my gambler of an apprentice. "Salai? Is that you?" Only when I put down the quil pen and looked up, I had seen my friend standing in the doorway, and I fought back the embarrassment of confusing the assassin for the apprentice. "Ezio! I must be getting lazy in my old age. I did not know you had returned to Roma." As i spoke, I placed the stool I had been sitting on for the past few hours and walked up to him. Almost like we were brothers, we exchanged a quick hug, feeling Ezio's hand strongly pat my shoulder._

_When we let go, Ezio gave me this saddened looked, the corners of his mouth pinned low in a frown. "Unforchanatly, I cannot stay. I am here to charter a ship."_

_I couldn't help but feel dissapointment, but managed to keep a calm smile on my face and voice with an edge of happiness, "Let me assist you! I know a Captain, he's very discreet." I took a few steps back as I turned to look through my papers and other jumbled projects which cluttered my desk, "Hang on, I have the name recorded somewhere."_

_"What are you working on?" Ezio asked me. I looked over my shoulder at him, and grinned lightly as I stepped around to face him._

_"Oh this?" I replied when I saw the paper I had been working on. "A hobby of mine. Of course you are familiar with Pythagoras!"_

_"Remind me." Ezio responded quickly, and I half rolled my eyes, consitering he had been so worked up on getting Cesare Borgia, he must have forgotten._

_"The brilliant scolar from Greece who discovered many secrets about the heavanly spheres and our cosmos."_

_"These symbols come from him?"_

_"Ever since my exploration of that strange Apple, they've been stamped on my mind. I found symbols like them in the writings of the Pythagorean discipes." I explained, still shuffling through my things for that Captain's name. With a sigh, I stood and looked back to him, "I'm afraid the Captain's name excapes me."_

_"The Apple has been put to rest." But little did he know then that I'd ask to see it once more. Which wasn't smart on my own. "Prehaps it would do you good to focus on painting." He begun to step towards one of my current projects, a woman I was painting. "You seem to be doing decent work on this one."_

_"Ha!" I laughed. "You are kind, however even I can see that she is badly drawn. And that smile? Overdone. Meaningless. But forget painting, I made a breakthrough in my research several days ago. A huge discovery." I moved back toward my desk as I called form my apprentice, "Salai! Can you bring me the_" I stopped when I didn't hear a reply. I sighed to myself and told Ezio with a slight bti of irritation, "Oh, he is not back! I intended to accompany you to the docks, but we cannot leave my workshop without my assistant."_

_Ezio held a hand out to stop me, "Bene, an easy task."_

_"I'm afraid you underestimate Salai!" I sighed._

_Ezio chuckled, "Wait and see."_

_"Suit yourself," I told him. "You will likey find him at La Volpe Addormentanta." With a pat on the shoulder I watched Ezio nod and leave. I jsut discided to sit back down after the door closed behind him. Just waiting for his return._

_I looked back at the symbols, my thoughts on what this scolar had believed. Maybe he could have been right._

_A loud knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, I looked up and stood back up. When I came up the stairs and to the doorway, I was greeted with a swift and unexpected punch to the stomach. Gripping my abdomine, I barely looked up enough to see the attacks were a few men in brown robes._

_As the man got ready for another strike, I scrambled down the steps, the men after me in an instant! As I leaped over the desk, I sent a shower of paper behind me, my only concern was avoiding their grasping hands. I turned behind the desk only to be met with someone tackling me to the floor, and with as strong kick, he hit the same area I had been punched, making me cough as the air excaped my lungs. Abd everyhting was gone away as the one man next to him stomped down on my head. The world going black._

_I could barely keep my vision straight as I came too, my fingers trembled as I reached under my desk, my hands wrapping aorund a discarded bit of white paint in a glass container. Dipping my finger into the paint I quickly begun to write on the floor, "DIPINTI DELLA VILLA" I then remembered at the last moment, Salai can't read at all! I had promised I would teach him, but the countless projects had gotten in the way! But Ezio, I knew very well he could read._

_Th men were throwing thems around, and finally, they were satispied with a couple knocked over tables and chairs as well as paper littering the floor. Two men grabbed me and started to drag me out, and from there, all it took was their carelessness to make me go back into darkness._

**Yup guys, I'm also putting the Da Vinci Disapearance in this. Thought it would be interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

_The next few days were only pain and torture. They kept asking me for the number, but I had continued to refuse to tell them. I only wish that Ezio had hurried with finding the paintings, as it seemed the bruises on my face would soon become deep enough to sit on my face forever._

_When he did come, I was half dazed and forcing the stars form my vision. Their talk seemed off miles away as I was on the brink of passing out. Before I could tell what had happened, I felt something tug my binds, and cut them. When I looked up, Ezio had killed my captor. I had to assure him that I was fine. And we had to go through the catacombs, only to discover that it was just useless! All that work, for nothing!_

_Ezio had told me that it was alright, that it wouldn't matter reguardless, and that if it were of no use then we had nothing to worry about. I had to agree with him._

**_End of FLASHBACK!_**

Leonardo shook the thoughts aside, trying to get his mind back to the others. Ezio and Mario were speaking as Rebecca was looking over the machine. He found enough of this unknown language to know she was curing as she hit the desk, "Damn! Baby shorted out!"

"Yeah? So we're just stuck with them?" Shaun sounded from his desk.

"Afraid so."

Leonardo sighed, he should have expected that something like this would happen. Now here he was, trapped with his friend, his friend's uncle, and the General of the Templar army.

"We'll need the Apple to get them back," Lucy seemed to voice everyone's thoughts.

"But we don't know where it is." Shaun pointed out.

* * *

><p>Ezio sat on the couch as he talked with Mario, it had been a few days since his uncle and Cesare appeared here. When he suddenly felt something hit the side of his head, he looked to the source, and as he expected, Cesare sat on a chair a little ways away with a smug smile and holding an apple and spoon, a chuck removed. He looked onto the couch to see th emissing piece and flung it back at him, hitting him on the nose.<p>

Ezio turned back to his uncle, and it didn't take long until he felt another projectille hit the back of his head. This time, he stood and gripped Cesare by the shirt collar, "What's your problem?" Ezio hissed.

"Ezio, let the bastard go, it isn't worth our time," Mario told him. Hesitantly, he dropped Cesare and scowled at him before returning to the couch. But by the time the assassin had seated himself, his uncle stood, "Why not we go out for a walk."

The younger Auditore nodded and stood up to follow him to the stairs. He felt relief to be outside again, knowing that he'd have to return by sunrise. It seemed more often now that he and his uncle were walking together and talking, sometimes inspecting the damages from the Villa attack.

Moonlight filtered down on them as they paced through on the stone path, Ezio matched Mario's pace step for step. Looking up to the place he and Claudia and Maria used to call home for some time, he saw the huge hole created by a far flying cannon ball, and felt the hair on the back of his neck raise as he remembered almost being crushed by one.

"Are you cold?" Mario chuckled, clearly seeing how his nephew had barely raised his shoulders to fight away a shiver.

Ezio shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Just thinking about the Villa attack."

Mario nodded, his gaze distant as if he were recalling his brush with death all too recently. It was the sudden glitch of the Animus that had saved him from a bullet. When his uncle came to reply, Ezio could tell there was something he clearly was avoiding, "If only we had known. It would have saved so much."

"But I did manage to give the townspeople enough time to excape." Ezio pointed out.

"I know. I know." Mario responded lowly. "It's just that_." He stopped mid sentence, an arm extended to stop Ezio as he was about to step forward. His voice came in a whisper, "Someone is watching us."

Ezio's glare raked around his surroundings, but he came up short of anything that was different. No one could be there. Could they? His fingers found their way to the hilt of his sword as he instintively prepared to counter an attack.

Then in an instant, at least twenty men came running in, all feirce and held much more modern guns. One of them seemed to irritate Ezio the most, as he laughed at them, "My my, if it isn't Ezio Auditore."

As if one, both Mario and Ezio drew their swords out. With a spike of annoyance, Ezio questioned, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

THe man stepped in front of his mercenaries, "Simple, you and Desmond Miles have information that I could use. The very same information to be exact. You can choose here, yourself? Or your decendant?"

**Short chapter, and a chiffhanger. Horray for cliffhangers! ^U^**


	6. Chapter 6

Ezio glared in spite, "I'm not giving you either! Now why not you leave before you find that thick head of your rolling off into a corner!"

"I gave you a desidtion, now I hape you've paid attention to your decendant!" Vidic pointed to Ezio and Mario, his Templar henchmen came on the two in an instent, swords clashing as they battled to gain control. "I want the young Auditore ALIVE!" Vidic added. "Do what you wish to Mario."

Ezio stomped on one man's foot then slashed his sword through hsi throat, the man fell with a thud and Ezio turned to the next. Mario was locked with another, they glared at each other as each expected the other to cave in and leave an opening for attack. But what got Ezio worried was the second templar approaching from behind.

"Uncle!"

Mario broke the hold and sweeped his sword across the templar's chest, but was too late to react as the second slammed the flat side of his sword on the Auditore. Mariro fell to the ground, and Ezio stared wide eyed, his eyes searching for a sign of life. His own assurance was the slight raise and fall of the older man's side. He was crumpled on the gorund, his arm drapped over hsi head as his face was down to the dirt.

"Uncle Mario!" Ezio stooped down next to him and started to nudge him, trying to wake him up. His only thought was to ge this eyes open. "Please wake up!"

"Get him." Vidic growled. Two templars approached, and Ezio raked his hidden blade through their ribs, but was quickly taken on by four others, three holding him down as the last latched a pair of metal handcuffs. Ezio continued to scruggle, giving the closest man a headbutt and the one behind a kick to the croch as he fought to free himself from the bindings; all while feeling ocward because his wrists were behind his back.

"I have to seddate him!" One informed in a yelp as he dodged Ezio's entended foot as the assassin attempted to roundhouse kick him.

"Then do it!" Vidic hissed.

The man pulled out a serringe, and quickly moved out of the way as Ezio swung himself at the templar. He took this openning and drove the needle into the inside of assassin's elbow, earning a punch to the nose and a crotch kick. But he had managed to administer the seditive.

Ezio's struggles begun to lessen, until he was down ot the point where he could barely stand without falling over. With one last grave glance to his uncle, he cursed himself. If only he'd managed to avoid that Templar, he'd be able to get Mario out of there and find Desmond...

His legs caved in, and he landed on his knees, then soon falling down into the dusty street. He only could manage to turn his face just enough to avoid inhaling dirt before the world around him excaped into a pooling darkness.

* * *

><p>Mario coughed harshly as he came to, and he looked aorund, it had happened! He wasn't dreaming! "Ezio? Ezio? Where are you, Ezio?" But his call was left unanswered, he let his head fall into his gloved hands, it was all his fault. They must have taken Ezio.<p>

The assassin pulled up to hsi feet, and felt the back of his head, when he brought his hand back, his finger tips were tainted crimson with his warm, sticky blood. He only hoped the cut wasn't too bad. But he little time to think of that as he scuffled back to the sancuary. He had to tell them what had happened to Ezio.

Desmond seemed like he was panicked the most by the news, Lucy was trying to calm her friend, and Rebecca and Shaun were consulting in a swear filled debate on how they'd get his nephew back.


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll find him?"

Leonardo looked hopefully at Desmond for an answer, praying that they'd at least attempt to find his missing friend. His heart sank like a water filled ship when Shaun pointed out, "What about the templars? Abstergo knows where we are, it isn't safe to stay here."

Rebecca nodded, "He has a point, we'll have to find somewhere else to stay while Desmond searches for the Peice of Eden and we look for Ezio."

"Vidic probably has him close at hand if he took him." Lucy mentioned. "Meaning if we are to find him, we probably will find Ezio close by."

"The quesiton is where to look." Shaun sighed.

Mario only sat on the couch with his head in his hands as he stared at the floor. Lucy had sealed the cut on his head, although it wasn't serious. On the other side of the room, Cesare was biting into an apple, the corners of his mouth played in a smirk that Leonardo only wished he could earse from the taunting man's face.

"And you're surprised that he's captured?" The General laughed finally.

That's all it took to set Mario off, the older man was up and grabbing Cesare by the neck as he hissed, "The same probably would have happened to you!"

Cesare merely smiled with sick humor, "Or you."

"I suggest you shut up before you find that tongue of yours on the floor!" Ezio's uncle growled his threat.

Desmond was first to notice and took Mario off, then started to lecture Cesare on being polite, although Leonardo was all to sure he was only preaching unpracticed actions. Only being a hypocrite.

With a sigh, Leonardo thought and kept asking, Ezio? _Where are you?_

* * *

><p>Sudden pain shot through Ezio as he begun to regain his senses. His hands found white fabric, and he looked around with shock, seeing he was in a white bedroom. The furniture looking beyond what he was used to, but then again, this was hundreds of years after his time.<p>

He stood up, looking aorund, he still had his assassin robes, but all things weapon were now missing. He looked around the room again, finding the door and fiddled with the knob. Only finding that it was locked. With a few curses in Italian, he kicked his boot off and felt aorund inside. And grinned slightly when his fingers caught a metal pin that he had kept in case if he were to ever end up in such a situation. He would have to remember to thank Claudia later for letting him 'barrow' her bobbypin.

The door suddenly opened, hitting the assassin in the face before he could jump away. Instead he laid on his back gripping his nose where the door slammed into him. "What's your problem?" He questioned.

The man in the doorway, who turned out to be the same man who was leading those Templars back at Monterriggioni, looked at him and grinned, "Well, if you think you're going to excape with a hairpin, you're quite mistaken."

Ezio glared at him and took his hand away from his nose, the lack of blood on his hand telling him he wasn't bleeding. "Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

"A man of questioned aren't you?" The man chuckled. "You wouldn't give us Desmond. So we are going to get the apple's location out fo you instead."

"And you expect me to give it to you?"

"No."

"Wise old fucker aren't you?"

"I'm of a higher intellect than you."

Ezio was fighting his urges to kick the man's feet from under him.

"I'll take it you'r lack of a responce means you're done arguing," The man went on. "Now, let's begin shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8

The orcastra begun to play a tune, it was almost average, like what you'd hear form one of the musicians in the streets. Ezio sat up straighter as a white hooded figure stolled out onto the stage, he seemed rather... young! The robes was large on him and hung, the only thing that seemed closest to a proper fit was the leather bond armor.

"I know you might not know me personally." The actor's voice carried and echoed strong off the walls. "Some of you might know me as a trouble maker, a murder, or frankly just drunk." A few chuckles rippled through the audiance, but Ezio's friends glanced at him like they expected him to through himself at the man and stab him then and there. But Ezio didn't bother to show he felt their burning gazes, he knew well that somepeople did think he was drunk when they saw him scaling walls and running on rails. "But i know who I am." He reached for the rim of his hood pulling it back to reveil a black haired man with hair pinned back in a ponytail, his eyes a deep brown. But he also had a small shadow across his jaw and chin as cleanly shaved studdle was there. "I'm Ezio Auditore da Fienze."

Ezio pinned the bridge of his nose, clearly this was young actor, but he had to give them credit. He looked somewhat like him.

"And my story started as I stepped into Saint Pietros beside my Uncle..." His voice fell as the black screen behind him lifted to reveil a dark set, the figures seemed to stand still. 'Ezio' took his place at eh top of a set of steps at the back of the stage. The lights came on and showed monks as they made themselves heard over one another.

"Che cosa fate qui? (What are you doing here?)"

"Assassini! (Assassins!) God will see you pay for your crimes!"

"You have desecrated the sanctity of this whole place!"

'Ezio' pointed at the last man who spoke, "You condem what you do not understand."

The other man on the steps, who looked like a well musculed older man then the Ezio's actor and was probably suppost to be Mario, turned and told 'Ezio'. "We must go Ezio. Now!"

Ezui huffed a breath of air, they didn't know what happened before they came into Saint Pietros. He couldn't help but feel a little bit more satispied that they didn't know more about him then the next guy.

'Ezio' and 'Mario' both stepped down the stairs and pushed through the monks, who spat insults and such as they brushed past. The music begun to pick up as the monks walked off stage, two pushing a fake pavillian with them. 'Mario' was first to breka the silence between teh two actors. "How was the fight? Did Rodrigo manage to hurt you?"

"Not truely, my armor protected me from his attack." 'Ezio' answered. THey moved through some passing Cardinals, then when they were clear, 'Mario' drew out his sword.

"I expect the Borgia to mourn many lifes tonight." He came to a door and added, "Be ready to fight." He pushed it open only to be swarmed by five men dressed in Borgia uniforms, although even Claudio seemed to notice the tears and dented metal, clearly these were plenty used and were just given.

'Mario' and 'Ezio' quickly dispatched them, giving quick comments to one another. Then 'Mario' sprinted ahead, "Follow me! We need to go!"

They ran to the back of the stage, where a curtain lifted to reveal a ladder and a few small cutout buildings. Ezio could see the wooden platforms in the holes for the windows. THe two were apparently running over rooftops like he and his uncle had. And the both stopped.

"The desision is yours, only do so quickly!" 'Mario' told him.

'Ezio' was holding a silver painted ball, his hand trembling as he held it.

"Give it to me, I'll hold onto it for now." 'Ezio' handed 'Mario' the 'Apple' and nodded.

"Bene."

"Jump!"

The two lept from the platforms, landing in a cart of hay at the bottom. The lights dimmed as a chorus begun to sing, the stagehands were already changing the scene.


End file.
